


Two Sittings for One

by cryforwhat, MFA101



Series: Double Dicks Ben Solo [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ben Solo has Two Dicks, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dark Side Rey, Devoted Reylo, Doggy Style, Dominant Kylo Ren, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Foot Fetish, Foot Licker Ben Solo, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, High Heels, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Nipple Play, Nipple Sucker Ben Solo, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, PWP, Panty Kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-TLJ, Public Sex, Pussy Licker Ben Solo, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shoe Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), That's Not How The Force Works, Toe Sucker Ben Solo, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Weird Biology, also let's pretend English is my first language, diphallia, piledriving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFA101/pseuds/MFA101
Summary: Someone walks in on the Reylo throne room sex scene.I had intended to writeTwo of a Kindaka double dicks Ben as a one-shot, but then I thought, "Oh shoot, he has two cocks, for force's sake! Those dongs totally deserve two shots, at least, right?"So here we are, double dicks smut strikes again.It's very NSFW. Read the tags, please.





	Two Sittings for One

As a senior general of the New Order Galactic Empire, you are notoriously punctual for any meeting. Naturally, you will never be late for your weekly sittings with the royal couple in the throne room. You never expected anything out of ordinary when you entered the open door of the throne room half an hour earlier today.

You have totally forgotten the reason why you came earlier than usual, yet as you stare, uncomfortably hiding behind one of the columns, slightly slack-jawed and very much speechless at the sight in front of you, completely unprepared for the sight of the emperor going down on the empress in the throne room.

Growing up in the New Republic Era, you know it isn’t discouraged for a man to pleasure his wife in view of others. This is a show of possession, flaunting luck because the young empress is a real beauty, a display of continuation of the royal blood, and of course a demonstration of the emperor’s virility and skill.

However, you have frankly never thought of this sort of boldness and vulgarity unfolds right in front of you. You have certainly never thought the emperor would actually do it in the throne room, where you discuss the future of the galaxy. And most definitely you have never thought it would be in this way.

His Majesty Emperor Kylo Ren, aka Benjamin Organa Skywalker Solo, Emperor of the New Order Galactic Empire, son of Legendary General Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa, heir apparent to Lord Darth Vader, Master of the Knights of Ren, a not-at-all-small man, is the last person anyone expects to give instead of take in the bedroom, no, the throne room.

Yet there he is, kneeling in front of the black throne, though most of his upper body is covered by his much smaller consort's silky skirt, her flushed cheeks, bitten lips, closed eyes with wet long lashes, hardened nipples under the chiffon tunic, white knuckles on the armrests, and most of all, the obscene slurping sounds coming from between her squirming thighs and her husband's bobbing head, her high heels dig into her husband's broad back, it doesn't take a genius to guess what is happening right there. 

Those killer heels embody the definition of "fuck-me-shoes".

"Ben, Ben!" She chants the emperor's birth name as she reaches her climax. She squeezes her husband's head between her thighs, twisting and trembling uncontrollably.

After she has calmed down, she opens her almond-shaped eyes and lazily nudges him with a heel that also hangs a slim pair of lacy panties.

When the emperor emerges from under her skirt, the first things you see are his disheveled hair and big ears. No doubt his head is a hot mess with a wet chin, an aquiline nose, swollen lips and dilated eyes.

You are all too familiar with the way he looks at the young empress - as if she has created a Death Star instead of having blown off the Starkiller Base. 

"Rey." That's her name.

Rey from nowhere. A nobody. A scavenger. Yet she became the last Jedi. The one who is said to have lifted mountains with a wave of her small hand, who is said to have enough mechanical and piloting skills to supervise the building of new ships of the New Order, who has been crowned by spinebarrels and nightbloomers instead of gold and diamonds. And now she has the most powerful man in the galaxy between her long lean legs, drunk on her pussy. 

Looks can be really deceiving.

"My turn." With that, he quickly switches places with her on the throne, unzips and lowers his pants in one fluid movement.

You silently thank all the stars in the outer rim as her back blocks the view of his crotch. You aren't really sure you want to see the emperor's genitals.

Giggling, the empress is then turned to face the door as he slowly hikes up the back of her skirt. His teeth nips at her ear as he asks her something softly with a chuckle.

She blushes and whispers the answer back. After some maneuver under the skirt, she begins to move up and down on his lap. 

The emperor is very much visible from under her. He's a big man after all, almost twice the size of his wife, his large hands nearly encircle the width of her slim waist. The head of his dick keeps poking up from between her covered apex, tenting and dampening the front of the skirt. Judging by the size, he is really proportionate. 

The couple looks rather indecent with the empress on his lap, legs spread wide and skirt ruffled up to the middle of her thighs while his pants pool around his feet. Thank the stars, the skirt hides their crotches from view, although from the slight jostles of her body it is quite clear what is happening. He is thrusting up and down, searching friction from the beautiful woman above him. 

Damn it. You silently curse. Are you really standing here watching them dry humping against each other?

The answer is no.

You shudder when the emperor swallows thickly and, much to your astonishment, His hand rucks up the hem of her skirt, despite the lack of proper lighting, revealing where they are joined. 

Impossible!

You blink for several times. The base of his shaft can be seen moving slowly in and out of her body in a slow teasing rhythm. It is impossible to bar the thought of that pink wet slit stretching wide and clutching greedily at the the emperor's enormous equipment. What makes the scene so wrong is the fact that there is ANOTHER meatrod humping against the front of her hairless pussy.

Your nose catches a musky scent in the air as BOTH of the emperor's red flared cocks come to view, tips beaded by pre-cum. Her hands are full as her skillful fingers twist around them and smear thick essence around the glands. By doing so, she puts her husband’s penises in full display, showing the deep flush of the thickness, the veins running down the sides, and the clear liquid dribbling from both tips. She then giggles and sucks her wet fingers clean, clearly enjoying the taste of the both of them.

Oh my stars! Realization hits you harder than a lightsaber. 

The emperor has TWO cocks. And the empress treats them like the best things in the whole galaxy.

You have long known that the emperor is somewhat twisted in the head, what with the Vader fanaticism and so on, but never in your wildest dream would you think you'd actually witness his TWO heads down there, let alone catching him in his most depraving act of carnal pleasure with his wife.

Stars, those force users are really fucked up, aren't they? No wonder the galaxy has nearly been destroyed by the Skywalkers, twice. It's a good thing you survive the third time.

Yet you cannot tear you eyes away as the emperor moans and shifts around, thrusting back inside her cunt with one cock, while the empress grabs the other in her hands lovingly. One of his big hands wanders up and engulfs her entire breast. She arches her back when he pinches her nipple through the thin fabric of her chiffon tunic, unabashedly enjoying the sensation.

Your eyes follows the movement of his hands. One of them is at her waist, occasionally pulling her back to meet his hips, creating muffled slick sounds and occasional slapping noise when he snaps his hips up. The other constantly moves, slithering across torso and stroking her tan, toned thighs. His caresses are gentle, patient, but affects her all the same, making her writhe and arch for more. The empress keeps whining as she bounces on her husband's lap, all the while playing with his other cock like a joystick.

Your breath hitches when he widens his legs, forcing the empress to sit between his legs. He then wraps her wrists with her panties quickly, so she can only squeeze that joystick with her thighs instead. He pulls her hips back more often and with more insistence, causing her breath to stutter. It was now impossible to not hear the slick sound and smacks that accompany every push into her body.

The emperor closes his eyes as he leans back, his adam's apple bobbing heavily, for a moment you think the he will lose control right then and there, spilling from two tightly clenched cocks. 

Can both of his dicks come at the same time? You are really curious now. That will be a real cum shot, no, shots!

Suddenly, the empress turns her head and whispers something to him with a glint in her eyes. He grins from ear to ear as one of his hand leaves her hip to get a small vial he stores somewhere on the throne.

Your eyebrows rise when she licks her lips at the sound of glugging oil. Her upper body moves forward and then downward, until her bound palms touch the floor, her tilted hips still join with her husband's.

The emperor stands up, his oiled fingers then slides down the cleft of her cheeks to slowly stretch her back entrance. He keeps caressing her back and butt, whispering encouragement and endearments, after a while, he rams both of her holes with his cocks and fingers, as if fucking a bitch in heat instead of an elegant empress.

Just as you think this may be one the most obscene and erotic things you've ever seen, the emperor lifts his cock out of her dripping pussy and helps her get back up and sits down. The empress turns to face him and straddles his laps, showing you her puffy gaping hole as she kisses him.

A choked noise nearly comes out of your mouth when he reapplies oil to his cocks and her stretched back hole, then he slowly guides each of his glands into her two holes, at the same time!

She trembles slightly and grinds her hips down, it must be hard to coordinate with double penetration. His hands holds her hips tight, guides her up and down to take his hardnesses, creating a sharp slapping sound that echoes in the room. The empress wraps her arms around his neck as her husband opens the front of the chiffon tunic in order to bury his face in her breasts.

Your attention is held captive by the way his fingers kneads one breast while his lips close on the other nipple, as if sucking life source from her pretty freckled breast. The other tit then receives the same royal treatment. The empress is rolling her hips gracefully, clearly an expert in the act of taking pleasure from her husband’s double hard rods. 

Movements between their bodies suggest that the emperor's hand is exploring her muscles, tickling her abdomen and then sliding down to fondle her clit as his cocks spearing her from both holes.

“Ben!” the empress groans, grabbing her husband's luscious, helmet-proof, raven-hued hair. One of those days, you would like to know his hair care routine.

The emperor meets her eyes smugly, his hand continues to tease the her sensitive bud. The overstimulation reddens her face and she grunts in protest, moves her constrained wrists down to slap his hand away. The emperor abides, both of his hands back on her hips. The empress sighs in relief, but this is short-lived. Below him, he thrusts up into her harder and faster, pushing breath out of her lungs.

Her eyes are wide open as he lays her backward until her head nearly touches the ground, the inversion makes her skirt flows down and covers her dangling tits. Her tied hands fumbles for the floor, her legs struggle to straighten up. One of her heels fall off the throne with a thump.

The position is less than ideal but that doesn’t seem to be an issue, or perhaps this is done purposefully, you comment silently.

The emperor pounds into her with a clear view of where they are connected. His hands are on her hips, pulling her back to meet every hard thrust which shakes her small frame. The wet slapping noise intensifies, joined by endless moans and groans from the downward empress, showing off the emperor's abnormal strength.

The empress bites her lip and manages to hit his shoulder with the remaining heeled foot, which triggers a pleasing snicker from the emperor.

You are not sure which one he enjoys more, the pain or the foot play? 

Because he pulls her heeled foot up, draws the tip of the sharp heel over the scar across his face, then takes off her shoe, hungrily mouthes her toes and arch. The empress moans and keeps hitting his head and shoulder with her other foot. 

Eventually he grabs both of her ankles, stands up, sinks her head and shoulder down onto the floor, and piledrives even harder into her. If not for her three buns cushioning the impact, you wonder whether her head would be crushed.

Such are the deviant acts that you've only seen in hardcore dirty holovids on PorgHub.

With her head down and legs up, the empress doesn't have too much purchase. Letting out a sigh of resignation, she lets her husband does whatever he wants, fucking her front and back holes while licking her toes and soles. She shakes from pleasure, loud desperate moans escapes her as she approaches oblivion. When the empress climaxes, her body jerks violently as she squirts her essence.

You have never seen a woman gush this much, liquid drops splash everywhere, onto her legs, her skirt, even the emperor's ecstatic face as he licks his lips to catch some wetness.

Your stupid throat feels parched as you watch them.

After her gush stops, the emperor smiles wider and helps her up. He sits back down on the throne, closes his eyes and thrusts several times into the her pliant body, earning soft moans of equal parts protest and pleasure, before stopping completely, his hips presses flush to hers, filling the empress with his seed. His usually pale face, painted in bliss, is completely red.

Panting, the emperor wraps an arm around her, so they are locked in an embrace. He kisses his wife's neck and the side of her face as they regain their breaths together. She says something you can't hear and the emperor scoffs breathlessly then turns his head to invite a kiss. They kiss slowly, tenderly. The emperor hand strokes her lower abdomen expectingly. Are the newlyweds trying for a baby already?

She then curses with adoration as he pulls out of her carefully, pearly semen begins to run down her thighs. They both look royally fucked.

The emperor lays her tenderly back onto the throne, unties her hands, bends down to pull up his pants. Before he can zip up, the empress prods his monstrous cocks with her bare feet, then she wraps her legs around his thick waist to reel him in, licks him clean before she tucks them inside with sloppy dimples on her face.

The emperor kneels before her, fixes her chiffon top. He caresses her thighs and calves, massage her feet, and gently puts those high heels back on her. He tries to guide her panties back on through one leg, but then he changes his mind, lowers his hand between her apex, no doubt cleaning her holes with his mouth. The empress giggles and playfully covers his head with her skirt. Digging into his back, one of her heels hangs the lacy panties obscenely.

The scene gives you a weird sense of deja vu. 

Why are you in the throne room again?

Right, you are here for the royal sitting.

Stop daydreaming about the porn you watched last night.

You look at your watch. Right on time.

You are notoriously punctual, after all.

The royal couple greet you on the throne, looking proper.

*

"You are getting kinkier."

"Excuse me if I have years of sexual frustration and fantasies to catch up."

"Perhaps you shouldn't fuck with people's memories and their electronic devices every time we're walked in on."

"Yeah, Daddy Boners. You know you would be a little bit more convincing if you are not lecturing me while licking my foot."

**Author's Note:**

> My first draft was written from Hux's POV, but it would really confuse the narrative with two "he" or "his", so I use a second person's POV. You can read it from your point of view. This is unbeta'd, I'll gladly accept any spellchecks.  
> If you want to know how dark my Reylo can be, check out [Beauty and the Beast.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168337)  
> If you are really into foot play, you can also check out [Not Bad At All.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351400) 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts.  
> Comments and kudos will make my day.
> 
> 亲，走过路过看过赏个Kudos吧XD


End file.
